


Hilarious Misunderstanding

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Quarantine, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: It was something they had both agreed on, Rey was happy to finally be a free woman and Finn was glad he didn't have to deal with her snoring anymore. But..getting locked in the house can really make a person realize how much they miss the other.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The day is dark, pretty dark for the time being 6 PM. It's raining hard and there's thunder and lightning screaming at each other in the sky, rumbling the ground with the power of their sound waves. Finn and Rey never argues like that, whenever they came into a disagreement it was more of a discussion rather than an argument. Rey would always try to see it from his point of view and make sense of it before letting him see hers. It's how they understand each other and how they just get one another. Strange how it didn't matter how they argued because they still ended up here in divorce.

Finn grabs the trash bag from the garbage can in his house. It's filled with empty boxes of pizza, cups of noodles, and the last of his chocolate powder. No more chocolate milk for him. This is all he's been eating for the past two months because he hasn't had the same inspiration to cook as he used to when the kids were around and when he had a bigger kitchen to work with. Now he's just a plain, old, lazy, miserable man. This he never thought he'd be.

He throws his coat over his head and runs out the front door racing to the large dumpster out in the middle of the apartment complex. He knows he didn't have to throw the trash out now but he wouldn't do it later, he doesn't have a wife to nag him about not doing it sooner. He kind of misses it but a bigger part of him is glad that's over.

The rain attacks him like a tsunami on an anthill. He swings the garbage over and slams it into the dumpster feeling like a macho man after carrying all that weight although that garbage wasn't half as bad as holding all three of his kids at once. He sees the headlights of a car begin to pull in from the front gate and quickly runs inside before anyone could see him in his boxers. Though he doesn't think anyone would shy away from staring at his legs.

He shuts the door behind him and places his coat on a chair to dry. The house is dark, no lights are on other than the light from the news channel on the television. That's when he sees the headlights of the car outside reflect through his blinds. The only way it can do that is if someone was parking in his driveway. He listens to the car motor shut down as the headlights shut off. He wonders who it could be. He walks to the window and sticks his finger between the blinds to give his eye room to see. A woman walks out of the car - his woman - his old woman. It's her. Rey. She's here. Why?

Finn watches her leave the car sticking a potato chip in his mouth. She opens the backdoor and reaches in to get something..or someone. He wipes his mouth and walks over to the front door. He takes a deep breath and opens it wide. Her fist is held up in front of her as to knock. In her arm she holds their youngest, Mya who is only six months old.

"Rey.." Finn says breathlessly. He's just in awe. He hasn't seen her in weeks and somehow she looks just as good as she used to. She always does. Her hair is fluffed like she had done it just for him, pushes to one side of her head with the rest on the other side tucked behind her ear. Her nose is red because of the chilly weather she sniffles before it begins to run. She bounces Mya up and covers her head with her second hand.

"Can I come in?" She asks, a look of stress on her face from holding the baby too long.

"Oh yeah - sure." He moves out of her way to let her in. When she enters a clap of thunder shakes the sky scaring little Mya. She whimpers softly in an irritated way which usually leads to her loud cries. Rey exhales with exhaustion letting Finn know just how much this baby has put her through today. He holds out his arms. "I'll take her."

"Thank you. She was asleep the whole way here so I don't know what's going on." She sighs handing the baby over to him. She pauses at the sight of his bare legs and whats above it. "You're not gonna cover up?"

He looks down at his legs and stretches them out pointing his toes. "Nothing you haven't seen before." He smiles bouncing Mya in his arms. Her whining stops almost immediately when she sees him, her daddy. She is a daddy's girl. She puts her little hand on his face and pinches his cheek, it hurts but he loves it. He looks at Rey who admires how quiet she gets around him. Her arms are crossed and she's smiling. But the smile goes away faster than the speed of light when he asks, "Why're you here?"

She looks at him, face falling to a frown. "Well..um..Mya missed her father and..I brought these." Thats when he sees the papers in her hand. He didn't know how it could've gone unnoticed but he was just so distracted by the fact that she was here. She holds it out to him and he doesn't have to read it to know that it's the divorce papers.

"So..this is it huh?" He takes it from her. "It's actually happening."

"Yeah." She sighs letting her shoulders fall with her breath. 

"You could've mailed it you know."

"I wanted to bring it to you in person."

The way she said it made it seem like she wanted to rub it in his face. But Rey isn't like that, she just sometimes doesn't know the right thing to say. "Did you sign it yet?"

She shakes her head. "I wanted to do it with you - you know it's the last thing we'll get to do as a team, kind of. When it doesn't come to the kids."

"Sure, I guess that makes sense. I'll get a pen." He goes to his room hating how awkward things are between them, like they didn't go through the things they did. He knows she still loves him just like he will always love her. They just decided that maybe they're better off not being together. It was unusual for them knowing their story, but they agreed on this. In the end that's all that matters.

Mya coos and gargles in his arms laughing at nothing just because she's with her father. Rey told him that after he moved out there wasn't an hour she wasn't crying. Of course the kids came over to visit, there's a spare room for the two oldest and a crib for Mya in his room. But when she had to leave she didn't want to. Who knew a baby could be so demanding towards someone. It makes sense why Rey brought her here. He grabs a pen from his dresser and walks back into the kitchen where Rey sits at the table. A single light hanging over her. The papers laid out in front of her as she stares at them as if to rethink it all over.

He places the pen in front of her with pursed lips. "Here you go."

"No you first." She says.

He argues. "Why me? You brought it here."

"I need to know if you want this as much as I do." She places her hand on the pen and slides it back over to him.

Of course he doesn't and he knows she doesn't either. Or at least that's what he tells himself. "If this is what you want then..I'll sign it. Whatever makes you happy."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop making it seem like this is something only I want, we decided this together." she reminds as if he doesn't remember.

"I know that. I'm just saying that if this makes you happy I'll do it."

"If it makes _us_ happy." her tone makes Mya begin to fuss and arch her back try get out of his clutch. Finn sighs and holds her closer making her fuss even more. She pushes his face away in frustration and whines for her mother. She wants to be in her arms now, but he continues to hold her because now isn't the time to pass the baby back and forth.

He sighs with closed eyes. "Rey-"

"I'm not signing it unless we're on the same page." She admits. "Are we on the same page?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"No 'whatever' I need to hear a yes-"

"Yes! Okay - yes."

Her gaze drops almost like that's not something she wanted to hear. Her chest elevates as she looks back up at him. "Good."

He slides the paper closer to him and looks through it hating every second of it. He wants to argue with her but knowing Rey it's not going to get him anywhere. He looks at her, she's trying not to look at him keeping her gaze at the paper. He presses the tip of the pen against the paper then slowly writes his signature down on the line while looking at her stone cold expression. He slides the paper over to her and hands the pen over. She hesitantly rest her hand on the line where her signature should be. With a deep breath she lets the ink run across it signing her name then she safely places down the pen.

"It's done." She says with a shaken exhale as she rises out of the wooden chair.

"I guess it is. What now? Are you leaving or do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I can stay for dinner, the storm is pretty bad and I don't want to drive on those roads with Mya in the car."

"Oh," he isn't expecting her answer but it actually does make sense. He just wasn't expecting her to come over nor stay over enough to expect him to cook. "okay." he puts Mya down in the playpen in the living room where all her toys are.

Then he goes back to the kitchen as Rey stacks the papers on top of each other to check to see if he had anything in the cabinets. He finds one box of pasta that he bought when he first moved in. He grabs that and a pot that he hasn't used (eating cup of noodles really made cleaning dishes less of a chore). Rey goes into the living room with Mya and watches the current channel. He lets the sinks faucet run water into the pot then when it fills enough and he places it on the electric stove and sets it to boil. He puts the pasta into the pot then joins Rey on the couch while waiting for it to cook. 

His arm instinctively tosses over the back of the couch right behind her head. When they both realize they share a look then he moves his arm and she scoots away. Mya babbles loudly in her playpen as she sucks a teething toy then aggressively throws it down on her legs with a pitch-y grunt. Finn chuckles, he'll never understand the speed of a baby's mood change.

Suddenly a news report comes on the television screen explaining that everyone had to stay indoors for health reasons as there is a virus going around. Rey looks at him with a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. "Did you know about this?"

"No, no this is my first time hearing about it." he answers. He doesn't really pay attention in the media, he's been playing video games if he wasn't at work. When the message is done the news continues with the same stories that were on earlier leaving the two adults to be concerned. 

"What're we supposed to do just stay inside? I have to go home eventually Chloe and Leo are still at home and I need to be with them-"

Finn holds his hands out at her. "Rey, breathe okay? You can leave to go home, I'm not gonna let you stay here without the kids in this situation. I don't want them staying with whoever they're with."

"They're with the nanny and you're right." she breathes. "I'll leave when the storm clears. We just have to wait."

"Exactly, everything will be fine." he sits back and their attention is turned back to the TV.

When dinner is ready he makes her and Mya a plate along with one for himself. Together they eat on the couch which isn't a place Rey usually accepts but this is his house after all. Mya sits between them as they sit with their backs pressed against the arms of the couch. Each of them give the baby a noodle to suck on every now and then. Sometimes Rey glances at Finn just for a quick second and when she looks at away he does the same. 

"You got a little.." he points to the corner of his mouth to imply that she had sauce on hers.

She licks the corner of her mouth. "Is it gone?"

He scrunches his face. "Um..you still got a little.."

"How about now?" she asks after doing it again. This time she uses her finger but she keeps missing it. Finn leans forward and wipes the side of her mouth getting the tomato sauce off her face.

"Now you're good." he says with a smile. She shyly smiles back before looking back down at her plate.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Just an hour after they eat something comes over Mya and she just starts to bawl. Finn tries holding her and soothing her and that doesn't work and when Rey tries it doesn't have much of an affect either. She puts her down on the couch where she cries and throws her body around. It stresses her parents out extremely. 

"I think it's her teeth." she yells stress-fully over the screams. "Do you have anything to help her?"

"Um..all I had was in the play pen. It has to freeze. But I can get something else." He quickly runs to grab a wash cloth and then comes back to rub her gums with it. She continues to cry only getting louder at the feeling of his fingers in her mouth. She bites him hard and he snatches his hand back wagging it at the agony from those devilish little teeth. He swears to himself as Rey picks her up and bounces her in her arms.

"She must be tired.." she looks at him as he stares at his finger fretfully. "are you okay?"

"Yeah..she's got some serious dentures. But I'm not bleeding." He looks at Mya. "I can't believe you'd hurt your own dad."

The six month old infant ignores him and lays her head on her mothers shoulder as she tries to calm down. Rey embraces her and smiles holding her head as she moves back to the couch to rock her to sleep while rubbing her back. Finn gets a packet of frozen vegetables from the freezer than joins her. He kicks his feet up on the coffee table and sits back with a sigh. Having Rey there beside him with Mya in her arms, reminds him of when they were dealing with their first baby Chloe. It was just as difficult but when she was finally calm they were calm. Usually Finn would place his hand on Rey's thigh and she'd place her hand on his while they smile at each other. But they just aren't like that anymore.

Eventually Mya falls asleep and Rey doesn't want to hold her anymore, not when she's drooling all over her shoulder. She gets up. "I'm gonna go put her in her crib." She whispers.

He nods watching her disappear in the dark hallway with Myas limbs dangling off her chest and her face mushed into her shoulder. He huffs a smile and looks back to the television where he changes the channel to something less devestating so he has something else to think about rather than how awkward the encounter is with his soon to be ex wife. It isn't awkward necessarily but it feels like it is, it hangs in the air with a stench he can't ignore. Because of that he sighs a lot hoping she'll say something to change the mood, but there is no changing the mood of a lost lover.

Rey comes back pulling her shirt down from the infant how possibly fussed in her sleep while she was putting her down. She looks at him for a split second before looking at the couch to sit down. Finn winces almost wanting to laugh. It's crazy how a couple so in love could become something like this. He looks at her as she takes a deep breath of relief at the silence she can now cherish without a child. Softly he chuckles to himself as a smile pulls at the corner of her lip, she knows he's staring. He looks away.

After a moment of focus on what's on the screen in front of them Rey's phone rings. She jumps at its loud ringtone and frantically pats herself down to find it. For a second - just a second - Finn thinks it might be some guy she's seeing. But then his foolish thoughts of jealousy fade when he realizes it's probably the nanny.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and sighs with a bright smile. "It's the kids." She beams as if she hasn't heard from them in years. With a poke of the answer button Finn and Rey are greeted by there four and two year old with the most heartwarming greets they've ever received.

"Hi mommy!" Greets the high pitched voice of their daughter with her forehead in the camera.

"Hiii!" Hollers the little one pushing his sisters head out the way with his and showing off his gummy grin.

"Hello!" Rey giggles. "Look who's here with me!" She scoots herself out of the camera just a little to give Finn space to show himself without them being too close. But he doesn't scoot towards her, he just turns his head into the camera.

When he sees his two little ones a happiness washes over him and he is no longer in that weird state of awkwardness. "Hey chipmunks!" He smiles.

"Daddy!" They cheer.

"Are you guys behaving over there?" He interrogated with a pouted lip and furrowed brow.

The two nod their heads rapidly with the brightest of smiles. Rey then puts the camera back on herself. "Mum will be home soon I'm just waiting for the weather to get better."

"The weathers sick?!" Asks their little boy with such curiosity.

"No, no, I'm waiting for the rain to stop." She clarifies. 

"Mommy..since you are with daddy does this mean he can come live with us again?"

Rey looks at Finn who averts his eyes to spare himself of the pitiful expression on her face. They haven't really explained to them what's happening between them mostly because they don't know how. They were going to keep it low key until it was official. But..it is now..

"I guess it's official isn't it?" 

"We should tell them in person." Finn suggests in a whisper. "I want to be there for them to you know..let them know it's okay."

She nods in agreement turning back to the kids. "..shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" 

"Uh oh gotta go mommy." Chloe hangs up before any other words can be shared. The adults giggle at the sudden action as Rey tosses her phone on the coffee table. 

Silence. They continue to watch television some more, both feeling less awkward about the situation and more awkward about telling their kids about what's going on. Finn looks at her. "Did you think it would ever come to this?" 

Her head shakes as she lets a big sigh huff out of her nose before turning to look him in the eyes with her lips pushed together. "I thought we'd be forever." She shrugs.

"Me too.." his eyes fall from her gaze. "what happened to us?" 

"We drifted apart."

"But that's not true, we always were together. We never drifted. One day you came up to me and offered a divorce and-"

"You didn't say no." She interrupts with a snap. Her tone becoming more of frustration. "Yeah Finn, I know. I was there when you said you were okay with getting a divorce."

"I didn't say I was okay with it!" He argues. "I saw the look in your eye when you mentioned it and I thought if you didn't want to be with me anymore there's no reason to stay together." 

"Who said I didn't want to be with you?!" She shouts with tears in her eyes as she looks at him.

"YOU did when you asked for a divorce!" 

"No I didn't me-" she stops herself to wipe her eyes and turn herself away from him. She exhales a shaky breath out of her and sniffles. "It doesn't matter, you signed the papers and so did I...so this is over."

Something in the way she says it makes Finn second guess her wanting for it. He knows his wife and he can read her better than any novel written. "I didn't want to sign the papers Rey. Hell, I didn't even want us to come to a place like this."

"Then why'd you sign it?" She asks not facing him or looking at him. All he sees is her back and really wants to hold it and comfort her.

"I thought it was what you wanted.." he says softly, knowing that's not what she wants to hear but it's true.

She aggravatingly turns her body towards him and rest her cheek on her fist, gazing into both of his dark eyes. "I didn't want it. I didn't want this."

"Then why are we here? Hey," she tries to look away but he puts his hand on arm. "why are we here?"

"I don't know.." she drags the palm of her hands down her face and wipes her tears with her sleeves. She then crosses her arms and sits back. "I didn't _ask_ for a divorce, I said what do you _think_ about it."

"Why would you ask what I think about it without considering getting one?"

"You didn't understand it, I was asking about it in general. It had nothing to do with us but you made it about us and here we are."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

She looks him dead in the eyes. "You seemed to want it and the whole time you made it like it was a good thing."

"No..I was just trying to convince myself it was for the best because I thought it was what you wanted." he starts to laugh at the situation. His laugh makes her laugh as they are both relieved that they don't have to go any further with this misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry." She giggles.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry." He fights pulling her close to kiss her forehead. Something he never thought he's ever be able to do again. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest, they both sigh of relief. "I love you." He swears.

"I love _you_."


End file.
